Michael McClain
Michael McClain, (also known as "Mikey" or "Mike") was a former con artist who eventually woke up in the Underworld after being shot during a bank robbery at the Los Angeles Security Trust and Savings building. Michael's family history included many con men, and his father continued the family business by being a con artist himself. Michael's older brother Anthony McClain originally went into conning like their father, but quit out of guilt because of the effects that it had on their con victims. Michael didn't want to become a con artist after he saw what it did to his brother, but after Anthony died of cancer, Michael felt that becoming a con arist was the only way to fulfill his brother's final wish which was for Michael to have a successful life. After waking up in the Underworld, Michael was found by Frank Robertson, and the two of them would become great friends, along with Joe Taylor, Dr. Fred Steinberg, and Rick Emerson. A pessimist and a skeptic, Michael occasionally disagrees with Frank's laid back sentiment and Dr. Steinberg's optimistic, faithful attitude. Michael is the show's lead character. Before Arriving To The Underworld Childhood And Teen Years In the episode Under Siege, we see a young Michael and his brother Anthony in 1994 as Michael is getting beat up and bullied by other students. Finally, a teacher breaks up the crowd and leaves Anthony with Michael. Michael then tells Anthony that he's sick of getting bullied and beat up, and that one day he would be the guy who stood up for himself when he was being treated wrong. Seven years later in 2001, Michael plans to release stink bombs on the most popular football players in their school. Anthony tells him that getting revenge this way is a bad idea, but Michael ignores him and pulls the prank anyway. He releases the stink bombs on the football players in front of most of the school, as the group of jocks suddenly tackle and beat up Michael. Afterwards, Michael tells Anthony that everyone in their school just thinks he's a bigger loser now than before. Anthony tells Michael that the reason why he told him he shouldn't pull the prank was because, "sometimes, doing something to gain fame and glory isn’t worth the consequences." Early Adulthood And Petty Crime After Michael graduated high school in 2002, he went with his brother on several con jobs. He saw the guilt and torment that Anthony was having because of conning, which made him opposed to working for their father. Anthony then quit conning and became a bail bondsman, which made Michael wish to be a better person. Anthony also gave Michael a bit of advice after going through this experience, which was to always do things he could live with. Michael then began to sell stolen cars for five to six years of his life, until his brother's diagnosis with cancer in 2009. Becoming A Con Man After his brother Anthony was diagnosed with throat cancer, Michael was forced to begin speaking with his father once again. During a meeting with Anthony's doctor, Michael's father once again attempted to get him into the conning business. Angered that his father was bringing this up while Anthony's health was at stake, Michael once again refused to join the family business. Anthony would eventually be a candidate for an experimental cancer treatment, (created by Joe Taylor) and went in for surgery on March 11th, 2009. Before Anthony went in to the operation room, he told Michael that his last wish for him was to live out a successful life. Michael, already having an enormous amount of respect for his brother, was deeply touched. Anthony was then led into the operating room, where he would be killed from the flawed cancer research. As seen on "Jaws Of Death," Anthony's funeral was held three days later, with Michael and their father attending the open casket ceremony and the burial. Being touched deeply by Anthony's final words to him, Michael would give in to his father and become a con man. He would work his way up from small cons such as selling fake watches to long cons, such as imitating high paying jobs with the intent on taking money from clients and businesses. Michael's first major long con involved him becoming a doctor at Westside Emergency Center. On November 25th, 2012, Michael's boss Dr. Ford found out that Michael hadn't acquired an accurate medical license, and fired him from the hospital. While leaving the hospital, Michael ran in to Joe Taylor, who stormed out of the hospital in tears. Michael, unaware that he was talking to the man who indirectly killed his brother, asked the stranger if he was okay, adding that he didn't look too good. Michael then invited Joe to come stay at his place because he didn't look fit to drive in the state he was in. Joe responded that he was fine, and walked away from Michael. After being fired from Westside Emergency Center, Michael stole over four million dollars from the hospital and would move the money around to several untraceable bank accounts. Michael's next long con was to become a lawyer. His biggest case was prosecuting Francis Johnson for the murder of Daniel Wilson, which he eventually win on January 9th, 2014. Daniel Wilson's brother John thanked Michael for helping him win the case for his brother's murder, and told him that the legal system needed more people like him. After winning the case, Michael came home to his father as they both celebrated his huge win. His father told him how proud he was, and how he was continuing the family business. Michael reiterated to his father that he became a con man to honor Anthony's final wishes, and that his father told him that Anthony would be so proud of him if he were here today. Michael then said he would withdrawl the money he got from the case the next morning. The Robbery On January 10th, 2014, Michael entered the Los Angeles Security Trust and Savings building where he walked up to a cashier and asked to withdrawl some money from his account. After giving the cashier his account number, he looks on the database until he finds Michael's account. He tells Michael that his account has been frozen due to a large amount of money that was stolen from Westside Emergency Center and that he has been told to report Michael to the authorities. Michael begins to leave the bank before armed robbers enter and begin to hold up the bank. Michael and the rest of the hostages get down on their knees before the main robber calls Michael over to him and one of the robbers brings Michael to him. The main robber pulls out his pistol, cocks it back, and pulls the trigger, shooting Michael in the head. In The Underworld January 10th, 2014 - January 20th, 2014 (Season 1) Add description January 20th, 2014 - January 26th, 2014 (Season 2) Add description June 4th, 1952 - June 13th, 1952 (Season 3) Add description